


Could I Come Again Please?

by nobetterlove



Series: Thunderstruck [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove
Summary: After Tony and Peter figure out their soulmate connection - the two explore what it's like to be in a relationship. Sweet dates and steamy smut ensue!This is a part of my soulmate verse where pairs can hear their other half's favorite songs, the songs their listening to, or what's in their head. Peter throws a wrench into the mix when he loses his hearing.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Thunderstruck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722901
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Could I Come Again Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! 
> 
> Here's part two of Thunderstruck! This series has been a lot of fun to write and I'm enjoying everyone's reactions to the first part. Here's hoping you enjoy this schmoopy little part that turned smutty by the time I finished with it. Let me know what you think at the end - you guys are the best!
> 
> EDIT: Sorry for the repost! I f*cked up and deleted the work instead of the draft. Enjoy take 2, I guess :P

Tony wouldn’t change this feeling for the world – the total completeness that came from not only knowing a person really was on the other side of the line the entire time but also that the person ended up being someone he’d come to care for more than anyone else in his life. Which made a lot of sense, now that he gave himself time to actually think about it. From the get-go, Tony felt a pull to Peter that was unrecognizable. Tony knew what it was like to love people. He’d been around Pepper most of his adult life and Happy held a special place in his heart. Steve and Bucky were high on his human appreciation list – though, he’d never let them know that. The foreignness of the feeling didn’t come from the lack of recognition – in fact, he knew Peter was important to him from the second he started talking to him. Yet, what he felt for Peter went way beyond love – like destiny almost. Now that he understood the feeling, he wouldn’t trade it – not for a singular thing.

Settling into a relationship after their realization was pretty damn easy. They already spent a lot of time together throughout the week with Peter’s internship. That much didn’t change. One of the things Tony loved the most about Peter was the intensity of his quest for knowledge and that big, beautiful brain that could do so much. Tony noticed himself paying more attention to Peter throughout their time in the garage, but he figured he was allowed to marvel a little – a whole lifetime was a long time to wait to have this type of connection. On top of a little extra time in their favorite place, Tony spent a lot of time with Peter both at his own house and at the Parker’s. It wasn’t ten minutes after that first amazing kiss that they walked back into the party together – this time hand in hand. From that point on, Ben and May took him into the family like he belonged there, though – he supposed he actually did.

They’d been together almost two months before Tony figured they needed to actually get out of the house and go do something that most couples normally did way before now – go out on a date. Tony knew Peter wasn’t the greatest in crowds and he personally liked the privacy of their own little bubble, too. The older man also knew it was important to make sure both he and Peter got to experience all the good bits of a relationship like theirs, too – and that included showing his young soulmate off. After deciding, Tony did a bunch of research – he wanted to take his other half to a place that he’d be comfortable and they both could enjoy being together. He had a couple conversations with Steve about it, his friend smacking him on the back with a knowing look when he suggested something simple like burgers or pizza. Steve hadn’t had to worry about things like dates in a long time – he and Bucky found each other early on and got to grow up together. Though, he understood Tony’s nervousness and need to prove himself. Tony was surprised when Steve shoved his ancient phone in Tony’s hands – the small Thai bistro he found after talking to Peter pulled up. “Take him here, Tones. Thai is his favorite and he likes the noodles the best here.” Steve smiled when Tony nodded and pulled the other man into a tight side armed hug. “Thanks, Stevie – I knew I kept you around for something.”

The next day, Tony brought it up during their time in the lab. “Pete, I was thinking,” he started, his fingers moving slowly, the man a little bit nervous. “We’ve been together for a while and haven’t gone out-out, yet. I was hoping you’d, y’know, come out with me – on a date.” Tony ended his spiel with a soft smile, both hands moving out of the signs to grab onto Peter’s. It seemed silly to be so nervous about something that wasn’t that big of a deal – at least, to most people. Tony Stark didn’t date – hadn’t throughout most of his life. The people that didn’t have soulmates or hadn’t met them yet – they were somber or jaded, and Tony didn’t need any more of that than he already provided himself. The thought of taking Pete out and showering him with all the love and affection he could provide – well, Tony suddenly found the idea fascinating and couldn’t wait to show the world the gorgeous young man that he now got to call his own.

Peter gave Tony’s hands a soft squeeze before pulling his own away. “Sounds like a good idea to me. Nothing too fancy though, okay?” Peter signed with a smile on his face, the younger man knowing just how much Tony would do to impress him or make him just a bit happier. Tony couldn’t help but laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “You got it, Pete,” Tony signed back, his laugh still spilling out. Getting himself under control, he moved forward to press his lips against the side of Peter’s head, the kiss lingering for a second. The open affection between them was relatively new, so Tony basked in the ability to freely touch Peter – to be able to feel another person’s skin under his own, to be able to feel Peter and the connection that radiated between them. Now that they acknowledged it, Tony didn’t need to hear anything on the other side of the line – instead, he could feel their connection, like a living being thrumming between them. Maybe that’s what happened to everyone once they met their person. Or maybe, because Peter lost his hearing, their connection changed. Whatever the case may be – Tony loved it. Near or far, it felt like Peter was there with him.

A little bit later, Tony looked at himself in the mirror – his eyes roaming over his outfit for what seemed like the hundredth time. A simple shirt, blazer, and jeans never seemed more monumental. He knew, deep down, that Peter didn’t give two shits about little things like what he wore – it seemed like Peter liked him the most when they were relaxing together on the couch, comfy clothes on and surrounded by pillows. Pete also seemed to like when Tony threw on a suit for a business meeting – if the kisses that were constantly bestowed upon him were anything to go by, anyway. It felt silly to be standing in front of his mirror like this, fucking around with his purple tinted glasses like they’d look any different if he moved them one more time. Shaking his head, Tony took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. This was Peter and everything between himself and the younger man was pure and real – he just didn’t want to fuck it up. The thought brought a smile to his face, because things were so good between them – Tony was wrapped up in Peter and he could tell that his young boyfriend felt the same way.

Pocketing his keys (after one more check in the bathroom mirror), Tony got behind the wheel of the newly refurbished 1961 Ferrari 250 GT, which he and Peter put the finishing touches on a couple days prior. This was the first time the car got to run rubber on pavement and Tony couldn’t wait to share the experience with Pete. They’d gone away from the customary cherry red and painted the entire body a nice dark blue, instead. Not only was it his soulmate’s favorite color, but it went really well with the new tires and rims they placed on the vehicle during the many hours of reconstruction. Putting the car into gear, Tony pulled out of his home garage and set out towards the Parker residence. The distance between the two places allowed Tony to open up on the highway, the man putting gas to the floor and letting it run – the hum of the engine something he wouldn’t ever get tired of – especially now that he understood how much it meant to Peter.

One of the first days after finding out about their soulmate connection, Tony took Peter out in one of the new Stark Spiders they were starting to produce out of the garage. He can still remember the look of pure awe on Pete’s face when they walked into the garage to a dustcover less vehicle. Since they were new and Stark Industries hadn’t started producing them yet, Tony was the only person who touched every single piece of the luxury vehicle. He’d produced the thing from body frame to the cool black exterior. Opening the door for the younger man brought a blush to his face. Tony could feel the excitement coursing through Pete’s veins when he sat in the seat next to him – the younger man’s face drawn into a smile that wanted to overtake his face. When Tony started up the car, Peter’s smile only seemed to grow – despite how impossible it should have been. He felt a soft hand on his arm before he could put the car in gear and pull out. “Can you feel it?” Peter signed, his eyes glowing. “The rumble of the engine? It’s like music, Tony. Each car has a different one.” Despite being done talking, the younger man kept his hand on Tony’s arm – brown eyes watching him for a moment. Instead of signing back, he let himself stay in the seat and actually feel. The entire thing was a lot like his first experience with music the Peter Parker way – the thump was melodious, like Peter said – conducting its own symphony of sounds. “I never noticed, but now – I don’t think I’ll ever stop.” Tony finally replied to the other, using one hand to sign, while the other stayed on the gear shift – his body too preoccupied with the feeling of Pete’s hands on him.

Instead of listening to music, Tony let the rumble lull him into a sense of comfortability for the first time all day. Soon enough, he was pulling up in front of the Parker’s place, the apartment complex a complete difference from the huge place he called his own. Yet, over the last few weeks of spending time there, Tony figured out that these people had more in their home than Tony ever could – his place didn’t shout home.. May and Ben took care of Peter in a way that showed so much love and care – and their house simply personified that. Walking in the first time, Tony felt his heart melt when he spotted all the signs of Peter all over the place. There were framed photos of the boy and his uncle and all the medals and awards the kid won over his illustrious school career. The people in that house loved each other and Tony felt how lucky he was to actually be a part of something like that. Especially because he’d never had it himself – not really.

Parking the car, Tony got out quickly – his anxiety and excitement for the evening boiling up, threatening to explode from him if he didn’t see Peter in the next few minutes. The familiar climb to their apartment gave him a second to pull it together and relax – the last thing he wanted May and Ben to see was the nervousness written all over him. They were only a few years older than him and he knew how gracious they’d been with him and Peter – with the glaringly large age gap between them. He hated to show weakness and the idea of either of them mistaking his emotions for something else gave him even more anxiety. He wanted to impress Peter – to show that he was worth being with. But – he needed to impress May and Ben. Peter was their life and no matter what fate said, they weren’t going to let just anything happen to their boy.

Taking one last deep breath, Tony rang the doorbell – the older man knowing the bright lights the bell triggered within the house would alert Peter to his presence. He took a step back and pulled himself together, both hands sliding into his pockets. The cavalier position lasted all of two seconds before the door was opening and Tony suddenly had an armful of Peter.

\---- 

Peter felt all sorts of things leading up to the last few minutes before Tony was set to arrive – one of those things being complete and total anticipation. A feeling he’d been feeling since the first time he felt Tony pull him close, since the day they figured they were meant to be together. In all of his teenage years, he hadn’t even thought about dating other people. Most of the time, Peter kept to himself, and when he wasn’t by himself – he was surrounded by people that were paired off, hard to talk to, or just plain uninteresting. None of that really seemed to matter, anyway – he loved getting his hands dirty and enjoyed the way his days were passed. Then, Tony came into the picture and there wasn’t much room for thoughts about anyone else. Even before they figured their shit out, Peter harbored a useless crush on the older man – Tony making him feel things he hadn’t before and didn’t really understand. Then, it all seemed to click and the thing with Tony became a thing. They became a thing.

The transition was flawless, especially for Peter. So many times, he craved to reach out and touch, to place a palm on what look liked the softest cheek he’d ever seen. The ease in which those thoughts became tangible made his heart throb just thinking about it. Tony didn’t hold back like Peter thought he might. Though there were many years between them, Peter understood Tony better than anyone else in his life seemed to – aside from Happy maybe, but that man seemed to be a perfect storm in his own right. When Tony not only allowed the touches between them but initiated most of them – Peter let himself get lost in it, too. They didn’t do a lot of hand holding – signing made that difficult – but man did Peter touch as much and as often as he could. In the car, on the couch together after a long day in the garage – Peter’s hands were always on Tony in some way, shape, or form.

Things were so easy between them that he didn’t really notice how they spent their time. Tony bringing up going on date made his body feel funny, like there were butterflies in his stomach, or something. When Peter thought on it, he couldn’t deny how exciting it would be to go out with Tony, to be on the other man’s arm, to be shown off and show off at all once. There weren’t too many people that were privy to their relationship – simply because they were enjoying each other. Going out in public with someone like Tony Stark – well, their anonymity wouldn’t be theirs for much longer. A part of Peter thought he might not like it – that the feeling of so many eyes on him all the time would be too much. The bigger and louder pieces of him were so stoked to be with Tony – he didn’t really care what the rest of the world had to say. Accepting came pretty easily after that and he gladly made plans with the older man for later that night. If he skipped into the house when he got home from the garage – well, no one really needed to know that.

The entire getting ready process wasn’t too complex – at least until May tried to get herself involved. Peter set his outfit on the bed and went to shower – his typical ritual for everything, not just dates. Though he spent a little more time in the shower than necessary, he’d been feeling pretty damn good. The night ahead of him could be nothing but amazing with Tony Stark involved – so he hadn’t been sweating it. Getting into his outfit and putting deodorant on, Peter figured he was ready and could wait for Tony in front of the television – but May had other ideas. “Are you going to do something to your hair, Petey?” May signed, a hand on Pete’s shoulder capturing the youth’s attention before she started to speak. Big brown eyes looked up at her curiously, gaze narrowing ever so slightly. “I already did, May,” he replied back, fingers moving quickly, hoping the gesture was as dismissive as he wanted it to be.

She did not get the hint, though, and continued pestering him until he let her run a comb through it – the pile of hair on his head looking exactly like it did before she started. “Thanks, May. I – uh, do I look okay now?” Peter asked, his eyes expressing the tiniest shard of nervousness with the question. He felt confident coming out of his room, his legs were encased in his favorite blue jeans, after all. She’d gotten under his skin slightly, though – and her face lightened at the question, the woman obviously understanding what had happened. “You look great, Pete. I’m just – I’m nervous for you, baby. Tony is Tony. Who knows what crazy shit the guy came up with for tonight,” she signed, her lips pulling into a smirk as she finished “I want your first date to be amazing – I didn’t mean to make you nervous.” She pressed forward then, her lips placing a kiss to the apple of his cheek.

May left the bathroom not long after that, her eyes catching his in the mirror for a second before she finally left him be. Peter ran his fingers through his hair again, letting the locks fall where they wanted to. Trying to tame it never worked, he knew that May recalled that, too. Smiling, he took one more look at himself – the smile on his face growing bigger by the second. Tonight was his first date with the illustrious Tony Stark and he couldn’t wait to see what the guy had up his extensive, very expensive sleeve.

Thankfully, the lights started to flicker a few minutes later. Ben installed the doorbell system when he was younger and the simplicity of it always made Pete’s heart a little warm. There were so many people that worked their asses off to make his life a little easier – and one of them was waiting probably impatiently on the other side of the door. He shook his head at May when the woman started to get up – the look on Peter’s face enough to keep her in her seat. Long legs carried him to the door before either of the people in the apartment got any ideas. Pulling the door open, Peter felt a huge grin slip across his cheeks. Tony was trying to be natural, his stance something Peter recognized from the many times they’d been together in the garage with others. The hands in his pockets were probably drumming against the top of his thighs in anticipation – Tony tried so hard to be so cool, but Peter knew better – knew more of the man than either of them cared to admit at the moment. Before either of them could say a word or think, Peter launched himself forward – arms wrapping around Tony’s neck in a tight embrace

Peter felt the gust of a sigh move against his neck when Tony wrapped his own arms around the younger man’s hips, successfully pulling their bodies closer together until there was no distance between them. They stayed pressed together for a few moments until Peter pulled back, a huge smile on his face. “You came to the door and everything,” Peter didn’t let Tony respond, his hands once again moving before Tony could think or react. The smaller man let his palms rest of Tony’s cheeks, the softness of them still getting him – every single time. Their lips met for a chaste kiss, Peter controlling the pace and tempo – even pulling back before Tony could get settled into it. Pete took a step back when he finally managed to pull himself from Tony completely – the space between them obviously needed. The man across from him looked wrecked for a second, his lips forming what looked like the word ‘fuck’. His eyes were a little glazed, but Tony was a master and got his shit back together pretty quickly. “You’re something else, Pete.” Tony signed, his lips pulled into a smile instead of forming the words like normal. “And you look amazing – I love those jeans on you,” Tony finished with a flourish, the smile on his face even bigger than before.

They forewent conversation going down the stairs, Peter grabbing Tony’s hand and linking their finger together, instead. Tony’s palm was so warm without being sweaty and their hands fit together in a way that shouldn’t be possible. The slightest bit of difference in their height left Peter’s arm in the perfect position, the younger man not having to hunch or reach to feel snuggled into the warm side of Tony’s body. The rhythmic squeezes on his fingers were nice, too. The other man seemed unable to not be moving, even when the rest of his body was already in motion. By the time they made it down the stairs, Peter felt himself blushing from the stupid goo-goo eyes they’d been making at each other. He looked around for a minute before spotting the only car in the parking lot that did not belong – Pete’s eyes bulging at the beautiful Ferrari he remembered putting the finishing touches on a couple days ago. “How’d she drive?” Peter immediately asked, his excitement and long strides carrying him over to the car in record pace.

His fingertips skimmed the gorgeous stripe on the side of the car, a personal touch Peter pitched during the body work customization that had Tony nodding without a second thought. The exterior was beautiful, and he couldn’t wait to see what it looked like inside with the interior all polished up like he knew it would be. Looking over the top of the car, Peter found Tony smiling, the keys already in his hand. “Why don’t you find out yourself?” Tony signed at him, the older man’s eye twinkling with excitement and mischief – this whole thing probably planned out from the very beginning. The next thing Peter knew, the keys were flying at him. He caught them before they could slam into his face. “Don’t mind if I do,” he replied back. When he passed Tony at the back of the car, he let a hand linger on the other man’s forearm for a second – he didn’t say anything, just gave the man a squeeze and continued on his way.

Slipping into the driver’s seat was like a dream. Sure, he’d been in this particular seat more than a few times over the course of the restoration. He spent hours researching auto part magazines and websites until he found the perfect set of seats that would really deck the vehicle out. For some reason, they felt so much better now that he knew what the car looked like as a whole. Peter could tell Tony spent a good amount of time and effort detailing the car – the leather of the seats shone, yet they felt soft and worn in when he relaxed into it. It made him feel a little giddy – the result of something he and Tony did together from start to finish. For all intents and purposes, this was their first joint project. In Peter’s mind, the start of many, many, many adventures in the garage for the couple. He got the key in the ignition quickly, the man eager to feel the rumble of the engine, to see what the whole package felt like with life running through it. His eyes closed for a second – this same thing happened every time he started a car. He enjoyed it for a second, then another second after that.

A hand went to Tony’s knee, Peter grabbing the older man’s attention – he found Tony gazing at him a distracting amount recently. “This is awesome. Amazing.” Peter was definitive with his hands, each sign magnified by a pause. He could feel Tony beaming his way – the older man responding with a shrug and smile that made him look dopey and more handsome than ever. Peter crinkled his nose, a soft laugh leaving his lips. “You’re amazing,” Peter signed, using a finger to press into the other’s shoulder. “Thanks for letting me drive.”

\----

The response to the car was nothing like Tony imagined. He knew how much Peter loved the car – they’d been obsessively working on it for the past few weeks. The smile on his face, though – Tony wasn’t ready for it. The other’s curls were starting to grow out a little, the edges of them curling around his ears in the most endearing way – and his adorable cheeks were red from the excitement, the whole thing an overwhelmingly enticing package. Being the luckiest dude in the world passed through his head every now and again before, but now – now he knew he was. The ability to see a beaming smile like that for the rest of his life had to be the best thing he’d ever been given. Tony felt himself laughing in response to the crinkle of Peter’s nose – the kid too damn cute for his own good. “Of course, we worked hard to get this baby running. You should enjoy the spoils, too,” Tony finally managed to reply – his mind a billion places at once, the buzz of the engine and the hum of the connection between them admittedly distracting.

Tony liked watching Peter drive. He didn’t always like to let other people behind the wheel of the vehicles he deemed his – but he couldn’t resist Peter anything, especially when he employed his puppy dog eyes and asked him for his keys whenever he thought he could get away with it. The kid had the biggest hands and Tony found himself fascinated watching those long fingers wrap around the circumference of the wheel. Especially something as quality as the current steering wheel the other was clutching. He remembered being impressed by the flawless way Peter could drive a manual transmission – his soulmate probably amongst a handful of his generation that actually could. In another universe, Peter drove a race car, or navigated the streets seamlessly Fast and the Furious style. Tony spent most of the drive to the restaurant distractedly giving directions and watching Peter do something that came so naturally to him.

The recognition of where they were going dawned on Peter’s face pretty early into the drive – though Tony kept giving him directions, the older man smirking when Peter took a turn before he finished prattling off where to go next. Peter’s smile grew when he pulled the car into the parking lot, an obvious excitement settling into the air between them. “I heard this was your favorite place. You hungry?” Tony signed in question, the older man waiting until Peter turned the car off and turned towards him. Peter answered with a nod, his hand coming to settle warmly against Tony’s cheek for a second. He pulled back with a caress to the older man’s brow, a smile on his face. They climbed out of the car a couple moments later, both men meeting silently in around the front, their hands coming together as Tony led them towards the entrance.

The atmosphere of the place immediately shouted home and Tony felt himself relax. Before either man could say anything, a young girl was heading towards them, menus in hand. Tony noticed Peter waving at the girl the closer she got; the kid obviously familiar with this place. He felt an elbow pressing into his side, the gesture Peter’s silent way of getting his attention in front of others. “That’s MJ. She went to my school – got me hooked on the place,” Peter signed, the other finger spelling the girls name, before making the gesture Tony assumed most people used to address her. He nodded, a small smile on his face – thank god he went to Steve for help, this whole thing was going way better than he ever could have imagined.

MJ led them to a small booth at the back of the restaurant and left them with a couple of menus. Though, they weren’t needed. “You trust me, right? I know what’s good here. I don’t think you need this,” the younger man tugged the menu from his hands before he could get it open with a wink. The ordering process was pretty easy and soon they were eating some of the best drunken noodles he’d ever tasted. They didn’t talk much during the meal, both men pretty content to let the goodness of the food and the security of the other’s company set the tone. Tony ate the whole entire thing, which never really happened. Most days, he could run off of coffee and a couple peanut butter sandwiches – his only real meals ever occurring with the shifty sneak sitting across from him. He knew all of the fixtures in his life were conspiring against him now that they had someone on the inside – but Tony couldn’t find it in himself to actually give a shit. He liked being taken care of, something he never thought he’d ever find himself thinking or even experiencing.

The silly smiles they shared over the table throughout the meal made him feel a little giddy, like a kid who couldn’t stop doodling little hearts all over their binder. When they were both done, Tony let his hand drift across the table to grab Peter’s while they waited for the check, the comfortability between them something tangible and real – evidenced by the fact that Tony didn’t mind the silence, the fact that he honestly craved it. His thumb mindlessly ran over the back of Peter’s hand for a few minutes, the feel of the skin under his fingers a thing Tony felt compelled to memorize – to know inch by inch. The check came a few minutes later, MJ smirking at Peter before the girl left with a fat tip waiting for her when she opened up their check book. “Do you want to go back to my place? I got more of that gelato you like,” Tony signed, his eyebrows waggling sarcastically. Throughout all the time they spent together, Tony noticed just how much Peter liked food – and spent way too much time obsessing over what the other would like when he did his online grocery order every week. He could never go wrong with Talenti, though – the younger man going crazy for every flavor Tony thought to try week after week.

“Sounds like you’ve planned the perfect evening. Is there a Star Wars movie waiting for us, too?” Peter signed; his lips pulled back in a shit eating grin – the look on his face one Tony wished he could remember forever. The kid knew him so well, scarily well – to the point where Tony almost didn’t want to admit that Rogue One and Solo were sitting on his counter waiting for their arrival. A blush rose to his cheeks, a feeling Tony couldn’t remember feeling, at least – not since before meeting Peter. “Damn, Pete. You’re too good. Want to guess which ones, or try and act surprised when you see them later?” Tony shook his head, the softest of smiles slipping across his lips. To anyone else, he probably looked like a loon – or maybe like the love-sick fool he felt like. Either way, he couldn’t help himself – the ridiculousness of the situation not lost on him. Peter gave his hand a squeeze and generously didn’t answer – his other half the perfect balance to the nervous babble that could easily get Tony into trouble.

Hand-in-hand, they left the restaurant – MJ winking in Peter’s direction before the door closed on them. Tony couldn’t help but chuckle, the older man bringing their joint hands up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Peter’s. Peter looked at him for a moment when they got closer to the car, the obvious question unspoken between them. Tony simply let Pete’s hand drop and walked to the passenger side of the car, the answer clear in his actions. He felt his heart do that weird skip thing when Peter smiled at him. He was in so much trouble if a simple thing like Peter smiling in his direction made him feel like this – like he’d give the kid anything, all he needed to do was ask. Shaking his head, Tony forced himself into the car – his thoughts all the sudden way too deep for drunken noodles and gelato.

The drive back to his place went smoothly, their timing pretty perfect – they missed most of the traffic while they were eating and got to cruise at a nice speed. The car really was a marvel, sitting in the passenger seat almost as much fun as being behind the wheel. They did great work together, Tony already looking into bigger unit manufacturing for the custom pieces he knew would come from the ingenuity of their craftmanship. He let Pepper run the numbers and the prospect of this thing getting really big was there – the odds of it relatively high. Not that Stark Industries wasn’t coming up with big time ideas all the time – this one was special, though, one Tony had personal stock in. The outcome of a patent for Peter’s transmission could create a nice little nest egg for the younger man, Tony already knowing his soulmate would demand any sort of independence he could get when it came to things financially. He could respect the other’s need to get things done on his own and was happy to take part in whatever he could to help – especially if a beautiful car like the one they were riding in came with the deal. Tony broke from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his thigh, Peter’s eyes leaving the road for a second to send him a saucy smile.

The Ferrari settled in the garage nicely, the space he’d marked out for it prime real estate at the moment – until the next car came along to be obsessed over. They got the dustcover over her before leaving the space. On a usual night together, they’d spend most of it in the garage, both men eager to always be learning, always be exploring the thing they enjoyed the most. It felt good to leave the space before it was pitch black that night, though. Tony looped his arm around the slimmer man’s shoulder using the leverage to pull him close and place a soft kiss against the side of his head. They walked slowly to the side of the house, that entrance giving them direct access to all the cool stuff in Tony’s house. The door opened up into the huge kitchen – a black marble island sitting in the middle something Tony spent a couple extra days designing himself when he gutted the place and started from scratch. Just off the kitchen sat what he liked to call the entertainment room where a huge screen hung on the far side wall and a couple stadium style love seats were lined up in a row a manageable distance away. Tony stopped them off there, his hands moving to wrap around Peter’s waist for a moment. He pulled the younger man closer, eyes going back and forth between kissable lips and heavy brown eyes – both enticing in their own right. Peter made the decision for him and closed the distance, their lips pressing together in a kiss Tony meant to be chaste – but got away from them both. Oxygen forced them apart, Peter’s red lips begging to be kissed again regardless of the breathlessness. Closing his eyes, Tony let his forehead lean against Peter’s, a sigh leaving his lips.

Tony forced himself to pull away, his hands leaving the narrow waist and coming up to tell Pete to get comfortable while he got the gelato. He watched his boyfriend kick off his shoes and curl up into the chair – this action routine enough now to always make Tony grin. He hurried back through the door into the kitchen, pulling out the gelato from the freezer and a couple of sodas from the fridge. He knew not to dish any of the creamy goodness into a bowl and instead grabbed two spoons and a couple of ‘oh shit’ napkins – just in case. He probably hadn’t moved that fast in a while, his heart racing a little bit when he made it back to the entertainment room. The idea of leaving Pete alone for too long seemed ludicrous – the only thing Tony wanted to do was be with the other man.

\---- 

After getting Rogue One onto the screen, Peter let himself settle into the comfy chair he now knew was more comfortable than anything he’d ever sat in before. Over the past couple of months, Peter fell asleep in this very place a countless amount of times – the younger man waking up to Tony’s hand on his shoulder, waking him gently – or the older man’s body pressed against his back, soft snores puffing against the skin of his neck. The way things were going between them, it was easy to be comfortable, to enjoy all the things that being with someone like Tony came with. He felt himself smile, his fingers coming up to trace the shape of his lips. He liked the feel of happiness, the way it embraced him – the trickle of it traveling over his skin and settling into his chest. He had a really good life growing up, there wasn’t any denying that. Peter couldn’t ever remember having this kind of happiness, though. Maybe when he felt his mom pull him close or he watched his dad do ‘Dadosaur’ in the middle of the living room floor. It felt right, whatever it was – it felt like home.

Noticing Tony’s arms were full when he came back into the room, Peter got up and grabbed the gelato – his eyes flashing with hunger, despite the big meal they eat not that long ago. He felt Tony’s shoulder bump into him, the other’s eyebrows wiggling with a tease. They settled down into the spots that Pete now consider theirs, his back pressed to Tony’s chest, the older man’s arm around his shoulder while Peter held the carton. Tony poked and prodded at the frozen treat, but Peter got most of it – his teenage metabolism still allowing him to demolish all the things set down in front of him. Without much of a thought, he pulled the spoon from Tony’s hand when the carton was empty – Peter deposited the trash on the ground before curling back into the other. With both arms now free, he let them drift around Tony’s middle. He used his grip to pull Tony flush against him, the movement pulling Tony’s shirt up ever so slightly. Peter didn’t stop the exploration of his fingers when they snuck under the edge of the other’s shirt, the pads of them sliding across soft flesh.

Not surprisingly, Tony let Peter set the pace between them. Not really interested in anything other than transmissions and Gilmore Girls throughout his teenage years, Peter didn’t have too much experience. He could recall the many fantasies he dreamed up about Tony since first meeting the man – though that didn’t translate into experience, no matter how much he revisited them. Peter knew Tony didn’t have any sort of expectation, the man obviously content with his presence. In the same breath, Peter knew how much Tony had to hold back when they got into situations like this. When Peter first let his hands wonder, Tony pulled him back, took off his clothes and showed him what wandering hands really were. He can still remember the way his skin prickled with the coolness of the air and the static of Tony’s touch. The number of times he’d made of a mess of his belly that night made his head spin, the idea of being that spent one he still struggled to come to terms with every time it happened. Letting his fingers trail further up Tony’s side, Peter figured tonight was a perfect night to get a little love drunk. After all, his soulmate went through so much effort to make the night good for him – what’s a great night without an amazing ending?

Grinning at himself, Peter tilted his head up, the younger man not surprised to see Tony already looking at him, his dark eyes glazed with a mixture of arousal and contentment. Pete leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other’s – his hand tightening on Tony’s side when he felt soft lips open up under his own. Leading in pursuits like this always felt a little weird but tonight – tonight Peter felt a little ambitious. He let his tongue drift to the gap of Tony’s lips, the other man giving him permission in an instant – the kiss deepening in the most delicious way. While their lips moved together, Peter let his hand climb up a little higher, the pads of his fingers slipping over Tony’s nipple. – the older man gasping against his lips lightly. He enjoyed the flare of gooseflesh under his fingers while he explored his soulmates skin, Tony’s responsiveness something Peter was still getting used to. Tilting his head, Peter let the kiss deepen further, the wet sound of their lips making sending now all too familiar heat in his core start to flare.

Peter gradually pulled out of the kiss, his lips still pressing chaste kisses to Tony’s lips while they both sucked in air. The giddy light-headedness that came with kissing for so long oxygen deprivation started to set in made him a little crazy – his eyes for sure totally taken over by the blackness of his pupil. He freed his hand from Tony’s shirt to sign – his fingers moving through each sign quickly – Peter nervous for what he was about to ask for next. “Can we move this elsewhere? I want to –“ he shrugged his shoulders, a little laugh escaping his lips – this sign one of his favorites “fuck”. Tony’s eyes bulged for a second – the older man laughably taken back by the gesture. Tony’s hand came to his chest, a finger pointing to himself in sarcastic question. Peter nodded his head, pressing forward to kiss Tony, too – in case the exuberant nod of his head wasn’t enough of a yes.

Peter let his eyes roam over Tony’s flushed skin – the dilated pupils in his eyes matching his own – the intensity of them making the heat in his core bubble. Tony’s attraction to him never ceased to amaze him and the man’s control – he didn’t know how he managed to keep himself from falling apart the way Peter did every single time they were together. He got up of the chair, extending a hand to pull the older man up. Tony didn’t let them get very far; his thick arms wrapped Peter up in a tight squeeze the second he was on his feet – their lips coming together in another deep kiss. Peter felt himself being walked backwards, Tony’s arms around him tight – the older man obviously familiar with the layout of his own house. The kisses were intoxicating, so he let himself get lost in them – his next conscious thought coming from a collision with a cold, solid wall. A small oomph left his lungs at the contact, Tony breaking the kiss to press his lips to the exposed length of skin on Peter’s neck.

He could feel Tony’s fingers roaming under the back of his shirt, the callouses tickling his skin when the brushed across a particularly sensitive area. His head felt heavy all of the sudden – the back of it resting nicely on the wall behind him. Pete titled his head to the side to give Tony more room to work, the other man’s lips following his tongue, the fingers of his other hand dipping under the collar of his shirt to touch more bare skin.

The hardness below his waist had Peter pushing forward, his hands pushing on Tony’s hips until the older man pulled back. “We need to move to the bedroom – I have way too many clothes on,” Peter signed, his tongue peeking out to trace the plumpness of his bottom lip as he did. He demonstrated his point by pulling the bottom of his shirt up until he could pull the thing off. The heave of his chest made him flush further – the thought of how much he wanted Tony making him crazy – the rightness of what was going to happen between them there – tangible in the way Peter could feel every nerve ending in his body on fire. The flash of Tony’s eyes made a moan escape him, Peter feeling it come from the depth of his chest all the way out.

The tight control Tony had over himself visibly snapped – his hands once again coming around Peter’s waist, though this time, they were much more insistent. They didn’t stop again until the back of Peter’s knees hit the edge of the biggest bed he could have imagined. The sheer size of the room made the bed look small, and when he settled onto the softness of it, he conceded that he liked his beds like this. He didn’t have much time to think about the size of the bed after that, Tony’s weight settled against him almost immediately. Somewhere between getting to the room and ending up on the bed Tony removed his shirt, so this time – the press of their chests together was skin on skin, the warmth of the other the best kind of overwhelming.

Tony propped himself up on one of his elbows and used the other hand to finger spell on Peter’s chest. “Tell me if you ever want to stop. Tap twice anywhere and I’ll stop. Promise.” The distracting feeling of Tony’s finger on his skin made some of the letters hard to make out – but he knew the gist, the older man was adamant about this every time they were together. Peter couldn’t imagine anything he and Tony could get up together being something he didn’t want to see to the end – but he appreciated how much his other half cared about his comfort. He pulled Tony back into a kiss as his answer, one of his hands palming Tony’s cheek while the other trailed down the man’s chest, his fingers playing with the trail of hair that started just below his belly button. He stopped just above the button of his jeans and let his fingers trail there – Tony’s moan a huff against his lips.

A thrust into his hand was all the permission Peter figured he needed, his long fingers already moving to the button and popping it open, the zipper coming down easily with the combined pressure of his fingers and the insistent bulge pressing against the front of Tony’s briefs. The palm of his hand rested against that bulge; his lips being devoured from above distracting in all of the right ways. When Tony pulled back, Peter almost whined – though that quickly changed to a moan when he felt Tony’s fingers on his own pants, the nimbleness of them as he undid them and started to pull them down something Peter hoped he could learn during their time together. All of the sudden, the cold air was hitting all parts of his body, the contrasting stimulus on his skin adding an extreme realm to his excitement. And when Tony moved away enough to get his own pants and briefs down – well, Peter didn’t know how to describe it.

Though he’d already felt the naked press of Tony’s skin against him, Pete felt different this time around. The air around them was way more charged than ever before – the heaviness of Tony’s arousal finally intermingling with Peter’s. After all this time, he liked the fact that Tony felt comfortable enough to finally let go. The scruff of Tony’s facial hair moved down his body, Peter’s focus shot from all the stimulation. He could feel moan after moan leave his chest, for once happy he couldn’t hear himself. His skin was on fire, the path a direct link to the nips and sucks being peppered by the beautiful older man that was now between his legs – his calloused fingers running over Peter’s cock like it were a fine piece of china. The anticipation of the full weight of his hand on Peter’s skin had him bucking up – the image Tony made almost enough to get him off without the other man’s touch.

He didn’t have to wait long in the end, Tony’s fingers were wrapped tightly around him, the palm of his hand warm against the glans on ever up stroke. His eyes fell shut on their own accord, his body obviously knowing how much stimulus overload was happening all at once. Pete couldn’t feel much passed the caress of Tony’s hand against his cock, but the thrust of the other’s hips was hard to miss – the wet head slick against his skin. This time, he felt like he could just about hear the moan that left his mouth – the vibration of it surround his entire being. He forced his eyes open and looked at Tony above him, the other’s look familiar, like he knew exactly how close Peter was hanging onto the edge. Tony wiggled his eyebrows in that silly fucking way and Peter was a goner – the other man’s hand tightening around him with the saucy look – the whole thing suddenly way too much. Cum painted his chest, the fire deep within finally smoldering more than he could possibly hope to contain.

\----

A big part of Tony wanted to close his eyes and let the picture of pure bliss on Peter’s face take him over the edge. He couldn’t possibly hope to keep his body in control long enough to watch something as insanely hot as Peter Parker coming undone under his hands. He forced his eyes to stay open, to take in all the things that came with this moment. Things like a silent scream, a scrunched up nose, and eyes pressed together so tightly – like if they were to open, he’d lose himself completely. His hand slowed down when Pete stared to pull away from him, Tony turning his head from where he settled it on the other’s stomach – his lips pressing a quick kiss there. He moved back up Peter’s body, a soft chuckle slipping from his lips when he pressed in to give his boyfriend a kiss and the sticky wetness pressed against his stomach. They stayed pressed together, lips tangling languidly for a while – both totally content to let Peter move into his next high. Tony appreciated the opportunity to get a bit more under control and let himself relax into the press and drag of Peter’s kiss swollen lips. He could tell when Pete started to get back into the game, the younger man spreading his legs wide where Tony was between them, the movement bringing them closer – bringing the slick head of Tony’s cock against Peter’s.

The little bit of control he thought he gained in that small period of respite tried to snap when he felt Peter already hard again, the press of his cock thick and solid against Tony’s own. His hips snapped forward, the move bringing their hips together and the warmth of Peter’s cock right where Tony needed it most. They didn’t need to hurry, and the steady roll of his hips felt nice, Peter’s chest heaving against him an excellent way of keeping him grounded. Insistent hands gripped his ass after a while, the suddenness of it bringing Tony flush against Peter. The younger man’s tongue tried to delve deeper, like he couldn’t possibly get enough – the whole situation was stupidly intoxicating and if he was going to give Peter what he wanted, he needed to get himself back together, at least enough to make sure he did things right.

It took way more self-control than Tony cared to admit, his entire body rebelling against moving away – the warmth of Peter really so insanely intoxicating. He finally managed to pull himself away, though – the kiss breaking, both men heaving deep breaths when there was enough space between them. Tony made himself sit up, his ass resting on the soles of his feet while he caught his breath. “Are you sure about this? I’m getting to where I’m not – not going to be able to stop and I want to make sure I treat you right,” Tony signed, his chest still heaving – the throb of his dick making it hard to concentrate. Peter nodded at him, his face red, forehead and chest sweaty from the exertion. “Yes, Tony – please. I want you.” His signs were just as sloppy as Tony’s, the other’s hands greedily moving to touch whatever patch of skin they could reach. They share a soft smile, the genuine nature of this whole thing making it all the more exciting. Tony’s fingers trembled slightly when he reached for the lube – the idea of finally getting this last little bit of Peter too much and not enough all at once.

Settling back between Pete’s knees, he felt the younger man spread his legs a little more – his eyes still ablaze, the look still sure, still wanting. Tony flipped the lid of the tube and let a good bit sit on two of his fingers – the heat from his skin warming it up slightly. The tip of one finger circled around the rim of Pete’s hole, spreading lube around until he felt the muscle relax – his finger slipping in relatively easy. Leaning forward, his lips captured Peter’s again, the distraction obviously welcome – the other man’s arms wrapped around his neck tightly, keeping him close. Little by little, the digit slipped into Pete’s tight heat, the press seemingly so fucking slow – but the heat, fuck – it was all consuming.

He set a gentle rhythm to start, the pace much like the movement of their lips tangling together. The exploration continued until he managed to map out Peter’s prostate – his soulmate’s back bowing when he pressed his fingertips against the sensitive bud. Peter didn’t hold back anything when they were together and Tony soaked up all the noises he made – the moans and choked out words made his skin tingle, the fact that he got the chance to hear him at all such a special thing. He quickly replaced one finger with two, Peter relaxing more and more the longer he pressed against him, the more their lips pressed together, and their tongues tangled. Tony felt himself growing achingly hard, Peter squirming below him so fucking enticing – the hunger he felt deep within himself starting to become insatiable.

A third finger followed not too long after, the younger man opening up beautifully below him, his entire body relaxed into the softness of the mattress. If only he could see himself, Tony thought – he’d never seen anything more exciting, more heart-warming – hell, more loveable than the man below him. His entire body was thrumming to the point where his control was no longer something he could think too much about. Peter must’ve felt the same way – the younger man’s hands pushing against Tony’s chest – the phrase ‘hurry up’ finger spelt against the skin there. Tony threw his head back and laughed. His cock throbbed at the thought of finally sliding home – the inviting heat surrounding his fingers going to be so fucking delightful. Pulling himself together one last time, Tony pulled his fingers free. He undid the cap on the lube again and let a good amount pour directly onto the skin of his dick – a hiss leaving his lips when the cool slick hit hot heat. Slipping his fingers over his cock was the ultimate tease, so he kept it brief – a couple strokes, just enough to get the lube spread around and take the edge off.

Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s hips when the older man settled between them – his thighs splayed open wide across the width of Tony’s own. With a shaky hand, Tony let the tip of his cock rest against Pete’s rim, the slick there easing the press in the most delicious of ways. They locked eyes when Tony started to push in, Peter reaching to press his hand flat against Tony. He moved as slow as he could, the tightness pulling him in against his own control, his hips moving as glacially as they could as each aching inch sunk into the tightest heat he he’d ever felt. What felt like a second and twenty centuries later, Tony let his hips press against the warm skin of Peter’s ass – his head thrown back with how fucking good it was. A couple moments passed while they both adjusted, Peter’s legs tightened around his hips and his back shifted, the younger man getting in a better position beneath him. Every move made his hole clench around Tony – the entire fucking thing testing every last shed of control he had left. The hand on his chest tapped once, the pads of Peter’s fingers caressing the skin there. Tony forced himself to look up, the older man sucking in a deep breath to clear his head – the inhale only working to push him just a little deeper into Peter, though. He gripped Peter’s hip tightly, hoping the touch would ground him – then he finally caught the other’s eye. “You feel amazing, Tony. Move – I can’t wait to feel you.” Peter’s fingers were moving slower than he’d ever seen them – the overwhelming feeling obviously not one sided. Tony gave Peter’s hips another squeeze, his hips rolling forward ever so slightly. “You – “ he signed, pressing his pointer finger into Peter’s chest, “you feel amazing. So good, Pete. I can’t – “ he broke off then, whatever brain cells that were left suddenly deserting him – the blood in his head rushing downward as his cock pulsed and throbbed. He felt Peter clench around him, his soulmate obviously exploring the new territory – but holy fuck, Tony was quickly losing any semblance of keeping himself together.

His hips started to thrust forward after another few seconds of letting himself soak up the feeling of Peter clenching rhythmically around him. The pace started slow, Tony pulling the length of his dick all the way out until just the tip was still surrounded, then slipping back in – inch by inch. The slide was too much, though – every single pass making him feel like each nerve ending of his dick was being caressed. His thrusts got a little bit shorter and the pace started to pick up – the moans and slurred murmurs of his name egging him on. The overwhelming need to step over the edge was quickly coming up on him, so Tony forced a hand between them – his fingers once again closing tightly around Peter’s cock. The tip was wet, glistening with precum and the sticky jizz still coating the younger man’s stomach. It didn’t take but another couple strokes that matched his thrusts to pull them both over. Peter came first between them, the mess of it adding to the stick slide of their bodies – Tony’s thrusts spreading it around, making a mess of them both. Tony followed not even a second later, the vice like grip of Peter’s tight hole around him pulling the orgasm out of him without him even being able to get a say. His hips thrust desperately through it, every extra pass of his cock against the warm skin of Peter’s hole creating sensitive little jolts of delicious impulse.

\---- 

The weight of Tony’s body against him as they came down from their orgasms made the content feeling he’d been clinging to all night wrap around him – the final connection like the last checkmark being ticked off the list. So, he let the older man press him into the mattress – Tony’s chest heaving against him in an effort to get himself back under control. Peter’s hands wrapped around his back, his fingers mapping out the skin he found there – the tips finding little scars and moles, smooth skin and bony ridges of a somewhat crooked spin. He relaxed into the press of a chest against his own and the weight of someone he knew would protect him sink in and stay. Eventually, Tony pulled out and rolled until they were chest to back, the older man’s arm keeping him close so Peter could feel the way his heart beat against the skin of his back. Peter gripped Tony’s fingers, lacing them, then letting their joint hands rest loosely against his chest.

Tony pressed a kiss to his neck, then the back of his head – Peter feeling the hum of his sigh when he finally relaxed into the length of his body. They would need to get up soon – the stickiness on his chest already making Peter want to itch his skin off – but for now, he let himself relax into the comfort of Tony’s arms around him and the soothing lyrics of Led Zepplin’s Thank You in the back of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around, guys! 
> 
> I've enjoyed every second of exploring this verse - this Peter has been a lot of fun specifically.
> 
> If you have any prompts or ideas you'd like to see, or even just a little something-something - leave a comment below!
> 
> Stay classy, AO3.


End file.
